


#24 - "You're Trembling"

by fairygodpiggy



Series: Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Irony-Based Angst, M/M, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: 50 Dialogue (Ship) Prompts on tumblrThese are drabble requests from tumblr, posted as I receive and complete them, not in numerical order.





	#24 - "You're Trembling"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [denilmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/gifts).



    “You’re trembling…” Nyx whispered, light stubble scraping against a soft, freckled neck. It caused the slim body wrapped around him to shake and shiver more. “What’s wrong?”

    They had been lying on the bed in Nyx’s meager apartment in relative silence until Nyx had spoken. It was warm, almost too warm, but they didn’t dare separate. The Glaive rubbed Prompto’s back with a firm and comforting touch.

    “I think I’m just nervous about the whole road trip thing? I mean, excited in a way, but…” Prompto babbled quietly. A small kiss to his shoulder slowed him down. He took in a deep breath and let it out as slowly as possible, trying to keep his trembling muscles at bay.

    “It’ll be my first time outside the city… And… My first major Crownsguard mission. It’ll be my first time leaving you behind.”

    Nyx gazed at the ceiling of his room, taking in his boyfriend’s words. It wasn’t so long ago that he’d returned from the front lines of the disastrous battle with Niflheim forces. The Kingsglaive made it out by the skin of their teeth after the Niffs released a gargantuan daemon. He’d gone home to find Prompto in his bed, tangled up in the sheets and clutching them at the same time.

    It had been a tearful reunion. Prompto had learned the details of what took place from Ignis. In not knowing if Nyx had been one of the casualties of war, Prompto worried himself into a tizzy until he wore himself out. Missions outside the city always carried high risk, they both knew.

    “I’ll be fine here, angelface. Just gonna be doing some security work during the peace talks.” Nyx shrugged, finally looking up at the blond.

    “I wish you could come with us to the wedding.” Prompto pouted, and Nyx felt a tug in his chest.

    “Me too, baby. Take plenty of pictures for me and the others to look at, okay? I’ll just live vicariously through ‘em.” Nyx shot him a crooked smile and reached up for a kiss.

    “Will do.” Prompto laughed weakly. Another full-body tremor shook through him. “I’m gonna miss you.”

    “I’ll miss you too. I’ll be sure to take you on a nice, romantic date when you’re back.”

    “Can’t wait.” Prompto’s face split into a large grin, and he snuggled a bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
